Digimon Tamers: The Matsuki Chronicles
by Naito Writer
Summary: Rukatolice: 23 years they've been stuck in the Digital World after not making it off Locomon in time because of Parasimon. Now three of their friends have come to bring them home, only to find they have made their own. They will be told stories on what they have been through, able to learn how things came to be, and how things will continue afterwards once the tales are done.


_****__**Disclaimer: The characters and shows used in this fic are owned by the people who truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.**_

I bring all that read this fic a real interesting Rukatolice plot that will have you ask a number of questions. I won't say of course what those questions will be because I want you all to read on to see for yourselves what they are. So enjoy the read, and you pretty much know what to do when finished.

* * *

_**Digimon Tamers**_

_**The Matsuki Chronicles**_

_**Prologue**_

On that day they thought it was the worst, where they didn't make it in time to escape Locomon as it runs on into the portal that led to the Digital World. There was a good side to it though, where the two Tamers and Digimon averted an invasion by Parasimon, a Digimon that was controlling Locomon so he could reach the portal for Parasimon to call on its comrades, to his unknowing. The unfortunate part is where not only did they not make it off in time and end up in the Digital World, but something prevented them to return home no matter what means was attempted. Therefore they were trapped for years, unknown when or how it would be till the two humans see their loved ones again, only that they have each other to both rely on and keep the other company aside from having their Digimon partners around.

_**23 Years Later**_

It has been that many years since they made a life in the Digital World, and living quite happily with the home, friends and even family made. It was in a town they came across back then, where the inhabitants took them in, helped as best they could, and they repaid them time and time again until it was made that the two Tamers became residents of the town to help protect it… Then the time came…

…

Three grown up humans stood on part of a mountain, wearing sand coloured cloaks that covered their bodies with raised hoods and their mouths covered, each having on backpacks and boots. Beside one of them was a Cyberdramon and another had a Terriermon on its shoulder. Their eyes look down on the big town that was surrounded by other mountains that acted like a protective wall. At the end on the north part was a two storey mansion, the east was a pool that maybe business for a hot spring by the risen steam that could faintly be seen.

"Look's like this is the place." The male voice said, being the one in the middle with Cyberdramon next to him. He had on underneath light grey cargo jeans, a brown belt for his clipped on D-Power, cards and small item pouch, a green camouflage shirt that had short sleeves as if they were neatly ripped off.

The Terriermon gives a sigh of relief, though he did hold doubt by what he said. "It better be. We pretty much took our time in the last place, and getting here wasn't exactly a walk in the park.

"Terriermon, not now. Just be glad we got here without too much problems." His friend said, also a male, keeping his head forward rather than on the Digimon. Underneath he wore light, black trousers and a yellow, sleeveless shirt so it wouldn't cause problems to do with the heat being produced, also a black belt that held the same things as the other male.

The third person kept quiet, both arms raised to clasp her hands near her chest, by the figure revealed through the opening of her cloak. She had on blue jeans, a black belt with only an item pouch at the back and a handheld device that was safely inside a pouch on the right, and a white vest. She was hoping the people they were looking for were there, and the only way to find out was to go down and look.

…

Down below the town was active with kind Digimon going about in Rookie forms, including sizable Champion's and Ultimate's that would not cause damage. The t**o**wn had everything the inhabitants want. Nice, liveable houses, a couple suitable hospitals, a play area in a beautiful park that had beautiful flowers and trees thanks to the Lillymon tending to them, including other things. There was even a square where a stone statue was placed of the towns heroes, a small area of it surrounded by flowers and small trees, being of a Gallantmon and three Sakuyamon's it would seem. A plaque was on it with their names, including flowers around it on the ground.

_In Honour to Our Noble Heroes _

_Gallantmon_

_Sakuyamon_

_Kuzuhamon_

_Castramon_

_May your mighty forms bestow us the courage to fight as you have done for future generations to come._

It was what was read when they found it. Their hoods may have still been up, but their mouths showed how awed they were right now. Terriermon was the first to snap out of it and speak his mind like he normally does. "You've got to be kidding me. Those two have a statue made of their Mega forms and we don't?!"

"I think it's for a different reason than what you're thinking of, Terriermon. If you look closely you can see there are three Sakuyamon's instead of one. And it says here that their names are Kuzuhamon and Castramon. I have to take a guess and think this is for something Takato and Rika did that we should look into when we find them."

As the Tamer of the long eared Digimon spoke, the other male had already snapped out of it himself and was searching for a function on his white and blue D-Power. He skimmed through till he found it, bringing up a holographic display of an overview map of the town, where his and two other signals were shown. It took seconds to have a gold and blue blip appear, followed by black, white, cyan and magenta, all in the same place.

"What the…? I'm picking up four additional signals along with theirs… Coming from that mansion we saw before coming down." The owner of the device spoke in surprise, obviously not expecting this.

The only woman of the trio looks in the direction where she recalls it being in. "You mean the one at the end of town?"

As the one that checks finds a way to make sure it was accurate, a Lillymon with a gardening belt and trolley that held other equipment and potted plants walks by and sees them. She looks at them in confusion, and though suspicious looking they do seem to be in need of help, therefore she took precaution as she pushes the trolley along to them. "Umm, excuse me? Can I help you with something?"

Heads move to see the female Digimon, the female human to be the one that spoke on their behalf. "Yes, we're here looking for some friends of ours. Two humans and two Digimon, they're names are Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon and Renamon. We were told they should be here in this town."

The names seem to have rung in Lillymon's head because she gave them a look of suspicion, despite the scary Ultimate with them. "Why are you looking for our leader? Do you wish to fight him for his position and take our town for your own?"

Surprise came to them but Cyberdramon, unaware of that to be the response they'd get. The one with the Terriermon steps beside the woman to help with their defence, both hands up at the time to show no danger. "Wait, hold on. Like my wife said, they're friends of ours. We're just here to take them home with us back to the Real World."

"The Real World? Just who are you lot?" She now asks, not getting it at all.

"Is there a problem here?"

The sound of a female voice got everyone to look on the right of the statue to see a 36 year old human that brought the humans and Terriermon into a stunned state at who it was. She had long, straight, red hair that went down her back, violet eyes and wearing old style cream trousers and shirt that had short, blue sleeves and a white full heart on the right one, and a pair of brown shoes. That wasn't all; she had a boy hiding behind her legs, looking to be 8 years old. He had short, red, messy hair and same coloured eyes, his clothes like the woman's but with red, longer sleeves and black shoes.

"Rika? Is it really you?" The third person asks in both disbelief and in hope.

The woman raised a brow to the name, wondering how he knew that. "You got the right name, though wrong person to give it to. Where did you hear it from?"

The first two exchanged a look of confusion, where as the third one asks. "What are you talking about? That's your name the last time I checked."

"The only problem to that is I'm not Rika, my name is Ruki. Ruki Matsuki." She may have spoken truthfully, but the newcomers were stunned on how she pronounced herself, especially her last name. 'Ruki Matsuki?' Possibly thought by the three humans at the same time, wondering what was going on.

The woman went first by stepping forward, lowering her hood to reveal her face, having her long hair in a ponytail. "Do you remember me? It's me, Jeri?"

This got the redhead to raise a brow, the boy behind even moving his head to take a peak. He kept quiet while Ruki asks. "You think I have amnesia? Boy, are you stupid or what. You're talking about that other me, the real Rika."

If they weren't confused then they were definitely confused now on what was going on. They found one of the people they were searching for, only this person turns out to be someone different just by her name and says that there is another person that is indeed Rika.

Once the confusion finally wore off, the second person lowers his hood to show his short cut blue hair with a bang sticking out at the front. "So you're her twin sister or something?"

Ruki gives a one sided shrug to show he was half right. "Or something, I'm her clone. I am a creation of both data and the use of Rika's DNA. Only after… certain events, I got turned human and became apart of this towns populace along with my husband, his other wives, our children and Digimon partners."

"Whoa, hold on! By husband you must mean Takato, but other wives and kids? That's a bit hard to believe." The third one spoke in disbelief, lowering his hood shortly to reveal him to be Ryo Akiyama, not changed his hair style over the years.

Ruki didn't like the comment he gave, neither did the boy behind her who was clearly her son and Takato's. "You got a problem with my husband then you better have a death wish on what you say about him. Not only is he the leader of this place but everyone here respects him because of what he… we… all of us did to protect this town over and over again… Clair!"

At the call of the name, to everyone's surprise, a WhiteRenamon appears by her Tamers side. She looked like Renamon because of her eyes, but it was because of her black markings, sleeves, and white fur instead of yellow that made her completely different.

"Meet my partner WhiteRenamon, who I call Clair." Ruki said. Said Digimon then readies herself for a probable fight.

Henry on the other hand wishes to avoid one and tries to clear things for the second time now. "Hold on, we're not looking for a fight. We just came for Takato, Rika and their partners so we can take them home."

At the time of this, Ruki had a hand to her chin, giving the humans a better look now that all of them had their hoods down. A sense of familiarity came over her on these people, as if she were… "Now I remember. You three were who I was told about from them. You're Henry Wong, Jeri Katou, and the idiot Ryo Akiyama."

Ryo was unsure on what to say to that, though Jeri raised her hand a little to say something. "Umm, actually it's Jeri Wong. Henry and I married so… although they weren't there so I understand really."

It made Ruki roll her eyes. "Whatever. You want to see them I presume?" She asks. Only she didn't keep her eye out for a gesture after she felt her sons grip tighten. Her attention went to him by going on a knee with both hands on his shoulders.

"You ready to go home sooner than thought, Shun? Looks like Mommy has to take these people to see daddy and the others. Is that okay with you?" Her words made him turn his head enough to look at them, soon to shyly nod to Ruki in acceptance.

With that decision made, Ruki softly smiles to him then ruffles his hair before standing up to face them, going into a frown since they weren't exactly friends to her. She eyes each of them, Digimon included, her eyes then go to her partner who did the same, both exchanging a nod before her partner disappears. Finally she looks to Lillymon who remained for the whole thing and heard it all. "I'll take care of things from here, so go on ahead. Don't want these flowers to be abandoned after all the work put in, right?"

Lillymon smiles then nods in agreement, doing so by moving away with the trolley in tow. Ruki then exhales till she had to look at them once again, seeing mixed emotions but paid no attention to them. "Let's go, before I change my mind." She then takes Shun's hand and the two turn to walk away, not looking back to see if they followed.

_**The Matsuki Mansion**_

It was remodelled after the previous leader's demise, though memories of him remain like all the others that inhabited the place before even him. It survived a lot and was remade enough to accommodate the ones that reside in it, like the ones right now. A strong, protective, stone wall made to keep out intruders and other uninvited guests, and a metal double gate that looks tough to bring down.

It was in their room where they were located. It would probably refer to as a king's room by the size, but ordinary due to how normal they could make it. It had a king sized bed, double glass doors instead of a window, with dark blue curtains, that led to a balcony that overlooks the beautiful garden that's been well kept. The room even had its own bathroom and a couple walk in closets due to the people that stay in it, marked off in half to the people that owned them. The floor was carpeted, walls red, the ceiling was white with a ceiling fan attached to the three bulbs light. Even a couple make up tables on the left from the door that led out and a work desk on the right where a lengthened book case stood against the wall on the side next to it.

"How do you feel?" Asked by a 36 year old male who had short but messy, chocolate brown hair, muscles on his body, a light red eye and wearing the same sort of trousers as Ruki, though a grey vest, black shoes, and a black patch over his left eye.

"I feel like killing you if you ask that again." The voice of an annoyed woman said from the bed to the one that sat by her side on the chair. She had red hair past her shoulders, wearing a violet pyjama shirt and pants while laying under the covers. What was noticed was her stomach as she lay on her side.

"Not my fault you're three weeks left to having our second child." He said jokingly to try and lighten the mood. Only he froze when a death glare came his way after she grabs hold of his vest. "Okay, it was my fault you got in this position."

"Damn right it is…" She said tiredly, ready to go to sleep. With that, Takato gives a kiss to her forehead before he got up to make his leave. "I'll leave you to sleep and come back in a couple hours. Is that okay, Rika?"

The woman lazily gives a wave with her eyes already closed, making the man lightly chuckle as he leaves. Once outside he leans against the closed door, a smile to his face and his only eye to the ceiling. He had to look down when a couple of presences were felt, turning out to be a Viximon and a white Gigimon with blue eyes.

Takato goes down a knee, the same smile on his face to the worried two. "Hey there, you two, worried about Rika?" He continues after given a nod from both. "Don't be, she's doing fine. She's asleep right now so I'd appreciate you both not to make a peep like you normally do, okay?"

Both Digimon understood what was going on and nod in acceptance, prompting Takato to ask out of curiosity once noticed. "Where's your father? I thought he was to keep an eye on you while Renamon was out patrolling the town with Blare." The two exchanges a nervous glance at the probable trouble they might get into, till the sound of a mature familiar voice got them to jump and Takato to look up. "I'm right here."

Viximon and the WhiteGigimon look back to find their unhappy father, Guilmon, standing halfway from them, arms crossed and a frown. "What did I tell you two about going off without telling me? If you wanted to see Rika I would have brought you." He softens at the sight of their apologetic expressions by the way their eyes look downward. Over time Guilmon grew a bit and doesn't seem much innocent as he looks now than in the past.

Before either grown males could speak, a new voice comes in that brightens both In-Training Digimon and brought a smile to Guilmon's face. "Children abandoned you, didn't they, honey?"

"Mom/Mommy Clair!"

WhiteGigimon was quicker to make it to the giggling fox who was his mother, whom picked both up into her arms and they snuggled into her soft fur. The sight of the affection didn't stop Guilmon from speaking or smiling. "Not my fault they're worried about Rika and the baby."

"I know. It's the fault of a certain someone who made her that way like another certain someone." Clair spoke in that person's direction, who didn't seem to like having his sex life discussed, especially in front of a couple In-Training Digimon that classify as children.

"What do you want, Clair? I thought you were keeping an eye on Ruki and Shun while they were out." Getting to the point was the only thing he could think of to change the subject.

Said Digimon was finally able to look up from the kids to look Takato in the eye, about ready to give her reason. "We encountered some new faces at the square. They seem to know you, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon. They said their names were Henry and Jeri Wong, Ryo Akiyama, and they had a Terriermon and Cyberdramon with them."

Those names brought both Takato and Guilmon to shock because of the people that go with them. One thought came to the formers mind after he realised something. 'So Henry and Jeri got together, huh? Good for them.'

"Are they coming here?" Guilmon's question broke Takato from his thoughts to witness the nod given for an answer along with. "Ruki is bringing them. They said they came to take you, Takato, Rika and Renamon home, which I presume is the Real World."

The two looked at each other uneasy because of what they were to say to them when they arrive. The decision was already made long ago so there were no intentions of a debate to be made. For now the two would have to think things through, needing Renamon to be around for this but only Rika could call her, and Takato didn't want to wake her just to give the reason why they need to speak with her partner. If they explain then she would want to get involved and he didn't want that because of her condition, so only one thing could be thought up which Takato voiced out. "Look's like we're going to need Alice's help for this. I hope she's up to it. Clair, could you go out back to the garden and get her, please? She's with the other kids so I would appreciate it if you stay with them and those two while she, Guilmon and I sort this out."

Clair gives a nod of understanding. Looking down to see the confused expressions of both Digimon in her arms, she gives a smile. "Why don't we go to the garden and see what the others are up to. We can all play a few games if you want." Neither could object by the quiet cheers made before Clair disappears to her destination, leaving Takato and Guilmon with mixed thoughts.

"How are we going to do this with Renamon out on patrol and Rika in bed? Although I doubt Rika would be happy to have Ryo here with the way she acts around him… Maybe I should have a Musyamon outside here should he come and see her."

Guilmon starts to make his way to the stairs as he said, and they weren't the kind of stairs to be located at the end of the room, more in between that led to the foyer. "I don't think Rika will like having a guard outside the door. Remember when she was pregnant with Cassie?"

Takato saw his point but had a defence. "I was worried and didn't want anything bad to happen, like now. You were too with your kids when they were eggs." The two continue with the conversation a bit as they make it down the steps.

…

Out in the spacious garden were trees going round the protective stone wall, flowers in their beds, a fountain in the middle, nicely cut grass, and a patio with nicely made wooden furniture and parasol.

"Mommy, look at these! They're blooming really pretty!" The voice of the happy 8 year old that kneeled in front of a bunch of flowers on the left bedding awoke the woman from her reading at the chair she sat on the patio.

The child wore a dress the same design as the clothes made for her family, having pink sleeves and trims at the end. She had shoulder length brown hair and pale blue eyes, her bear feet enjoying the feel of the grass even between her toes. Next to her was a BlackGigimon who kept its eyes on the plants.

The woman being called closed the book after marking the page with her grey bookmark, placed it on the table then carefully got up so she could move in close. She was 35 years old with long, pale blonde hair midway down her back and pale blue eyes, wearing also the same fabricated dress but in all black, dark grey sandals on her feet, and a developing bulge because of what's inside her womb.

She took careful steps towards the girl, able to look around the rest of the garden along the way, and in the process her eyes came across a girl who sat with her back against the side of the fountain. She looks the same age as her daughter, and looks like an image of Rika since she has the same hair and eyes as her, though this one had her hair down that came a little past her shoulders. Her dress design was light blue with white sleeves, wearing the same kind of blue sandals on her feet rather enjoy the feel of the grass like her sister. The child seems to look depressed by the expression on her face and the way her arms wrapped round her legs that now hugged her chest.

Seeing this, Alice Matsuki re-directs her course, making her way to her instead while speaking to her daughter. "I'll be there in a bit, sweetie. I just want to check on your sister."

"Okay!" Her cheerful voice was evident that she didn't mind as the woman makes it to the girl's side that she goes down on both knees to get close.

"What's the matter, Cassie? Are you still worried about your mother?" It was the first thing she spoke out of worry since she knew what the problem was already because of how the child has been for a while because of the absents of her mother, since she's been in bed for a while.

"You, Viximon and the others are fun and all, but I miss playing with mommy when she gets time to. Now she's mostly in bed…" The continuous thoughts on the matter came close to bring a tear to Cassie's eyes.

Alice wouldn't allow it though and embraces her comfortingly. "Shh, it's okay. It's only because of your new baby brother. It's like that when… You'll understand better when you're older for that conversation. What I can say is that she will be better in no time and will be back to being with you to catch up on what you both missed." She loosens her hold to look Cassie in the eye with a gentle smile. "Plus you have a little brother coming, so you're going to be a good, big sister and help look after him like we're all going to do, right?"

The girl's mood changed a little that she brought on a smile along with a nod. After that was given she was released so Alice could stand, holding out her hand to be taken, the same smile did not leave her face even when she spoke. "Why don't we go see the flowers Kara called me over to see?"

Giving another nod, Cassie did not show to be sad and stood up to take the offered hand before they moved their feet. When the two got to where Kara was with BlackGigimon still by her side, Alice spoke to get her attention. "What did you want to show again, Kara?"

The girl turns her head and was about to answer, when the sight of something else made her brighten more. "Auntie Clair!" BlackGigimon even gives a big smile at the sight of both the white fox and its siblings.

Alice moves her attention to Clair who stood on the patio, putting the two Digimon down so they could meet their brother who did the same. The two brothers were jumping along with their sister, which prompt Kara to join the fun along with Cassie shortly after she was given back her hand. And as the children play, Clair walks up to Alice so they could talk.

"I thought you were with Ruki and Shun for their walk. Is something the matter?" The human asks since the WhiteRenamon wouldn't leave her Tamers side unless ordered to or if something was going on.

All she received as a bodily reaction was a shrug before her words took over. "I'm not sure, but Takato wishes to speak with you about something that concerns some visitors that will be here shortly. He has instructed me to look after the children while you are gone."

Since she was curious on what was going on, Alice couldn't refuse and made her way inside, giving Kara her whereabouts and that she would be back later to look at the flowers with her and Cassie, which the girl accepted before her mother continues on in.

WhiteRenamon remained where she was, staring at the pale blondes retreating figure whilst a thought went through her head. 'I wonder if both Renamon and Blare sensed the two new Digimon in the town. Especially the Cyberdramon who I am getting a strange feeling from… I wonder why that is.' A paw went to her chin to show she was thinking at the time.

Unfortunately she could not think further due to the female sound of the Viximon's voice that stood in front of her with those cute eyes no one could resist. "Mommy Clair, you said you would play with us, remember?"

The sight of her like this could not stop the Rookie from smiling at the child's attempt. "Yes, I did promise that, didn't I? Name your game."

Viximon gives a big smile, and instead of answering the question she runs back to the others to make their choice, or choices. It left Clair with the same smile, till the sound of a familiar voice got her to change it to a small frown due to what was said. "Aww, that's pretty sweet of you to play with the children."

She looks back halfway to spot two of her kind, the yellow kitsune Renamon, and their dark counterpart BlackRenamon, the latter going by the name Blare. The same Blare who stood with folded arms, a smirk and was the one to previously speak, while Renamon remains still, though an amused smile could be detected.

"I take it you sensed our coming guests?" Clair asks. Ignoring the tease Blare threw at her. Both gave the nod, now being a bit serious on the matter. The right answer gave Clair reason to nod in the direction Alice went in, prompting the two to disappear to find out what was going on instead of ruining the children's fun.

"Mommy, was that Mommy Blare and Mommy Renamon?" The voice of her son made C lair look back down to find Viximon had brought her brothers with her, the trio curious on why they left. She goes on one knee to stroke both Viximon and BlackGigimon since it was their mothers that left. "Yes it was, and I'm sure they'll be back to perhaps join us."

A smile came at the sound of the trio giving a small cheer. It didn't take long for her head to rise a little higher once she caught sight of a pair of human feet. Kara had both hands behind her and Cassie was the one to speak the game they were to play. "Auntie Clair, can we play tag? Also can you not cheat like last time?"

She knew what she meant and it made her giggle a little at the memory on the unfairness she gave since her species are known for speed and strength. "I will do my best to keep my pace to your level."

The children cheered then began to run around the garden, Kara and Cassie included after they heard Clair accepted to join and was first to be it. The white fox gave no objection at the sound of the amused, quiet chuckle made. After that was done and out of the way, the adult Digimon starts to chase them, trying to keep to her word about her speed.

But while Clair carries out to play with the kids, on the inside of the mansion a meeting took place to determine on what to do about their soon to come guest's, who are here to take their friends back home to the Real World. The unfortunate part is that they made the Digital World their home long ago after making a life in the town they reside in.

Indeed there were tough challenges for them to survive in order to gain what they have today, but the difficult challenge is to come when Takato is to talk to old friends, explain what has happened, then give an answer similar to what was long ago made. A choice Tamer or Digimon did not regret to make after being stranded in the Digital World for so long and develop over time the many bonds with the inhabitants of their new home, both to the living and the once were.

_**End of Prologue!**_

* * *

Bet there is a lot going through your heads with what is revealed in this Prologue. The only answer I can give is that I am aware I only put down six found signals instead seven, because the seventh will be given a Digivice in the story.


End file.
